Óòðî ñîâåðøåííî äðóãîå
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Äà, äâà ôèêà îäíîãî è òîãî æå àâòîðà ñ îäíèì è òåì æå íàçâàíèåì, íî àáñîëþòíî ðàçíûì ñîäåðæàíèåì - ýòî íåíîðìàëüíî. Íó òàê àâòîð ñàì íåíîðìàëå


Óòðî

Í-íó, ïðîøëûé ìîé ôèê íîñèë òî æå íàçâàíèå, íî ñîäåðæàíèÿ òàì è çäåñü ñîâåðøåííî ðàçëè÷íû. Îäèíàêîâîå íàçâàíèå – ñëåäñòâèå ïðîöåññà èçãíàíèÿ ìíîþ ìîèõ äåìîíîâ. Ê òîìó æå, íàñòðîåíèå óòðà è íîâèçíû îáùå äëÿ îáîèõ ïðîèçâåäåíüèö.

_Äåéñòâèå ïðîèñõîäèò ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ëåò ïîñëå îêîí÷àíèÿ Äðèì Òðèî Õîãâàðöà, ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì óæå âñ¸, à âîò ñ åãî ïîñëåäîâàòåëÿìè – åù¸ íå îêîí÷àòåëüíî. Âïîëíå âîçìîæíî, ôèê ïðèìûêàåò ê ìîåé îñíîâíîé âåùè ïî ÃÏ (â ñòàäèè ðàçðàáîòêè), ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, àëëþçèè åñòü. Íî ñàìî ïî ñåáå âðîäå áû ÷èòàåòñÿ._

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü î÷åíü ðàíî, ãîðàçäî ðàíüøå îáû÷íîãî. Ãîðàçäî ðàíüøå äðóãîãî íûíåøíåãî îáèòàòåëÿ äîìà.

Âîçäóõ çâåíåë íåîáû÷àéíûì îùóùåíèåì ñâîáîäû. Ñ ÷åãî ýòî? Àõ äà… ñåãîäíÿ æå çàêàí÷èâàåòñÿ å¸ ïî÷òè çàòî÷åíèå â ýòèõ ñòåíàõ. Î íåò, îíà óñïåëà ïîëþáèòü ýòîò äîì, îäíî èç òàéíûõ óáåæèù Îðäåíà Ôåíèêñà, æèëèùå, íàïîëíåííîå ïîêîåì è óþòîì; íî äåÿòåëüíàÿ íàòóðà òðåáîâàëà âûõîäà, è èíñòèíêò ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ óæå ñòàë óñòóïàòü ïîä å¸ íàòèñêîì.

Íî òåïåðü âñ¸ èíà÷å. Ñêîðáåòü ëè èëè ðàäîâàòüñÿ òîìó, íî ÷åëîâåê, æåëàâøèé ñìåðòè _âñåçíàéêè-ãðÿçíîêðîâêè_, òåïåðü ñàì ïîêèíóë ìèð æèâûõ, òàê ÷òî ïðÿòàòüñÿ åé áîëüøå íóæäû íåò. È ïîçàâ÷åðà â å¸ óáåæèùå ïðèáûëè çàòåì, ÷òîáû ýòî ñîîáùèòü – è íàêîíåö çàáðàòü å¸ â ÿðêèé ñâåò ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî îáùåñòâà.

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, ñïóñêàÿñü ïî ëåñòíèöå íà ïåðâûé ýòàæ, ê êóõíå. Îáùåñòâî… Ïðèáûâøåãî çà íåé âåäü òîæå ìîæíî íàçâàòü ÷åëîâå÷åñêèì îáùåñòâîì. Ïðàâäà, áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè ñ ïîçàâ÷åðàøíåãî âå÷åðà îí ñïàë, òàê ÷òî å¸ óåäèíåíèå-îäèíî÷åñòâî íåëüçÿ áûëî ñ÷èòàòü òàê óæ è íàðóøåííûì.

Îíà, âïðî÷åì, íå îòêàçàëàñü áû îò îáðàòíîãî. Íî ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï ÿâèëñÿ íà å¸ ïîðîã ïîëóì¸ðòâûì îò óñòàëîñòè, òàê ÷òî, ïîæàëóé, ìîæíî èçâèíèòü åãî çà íåäæåíòëüìåíñêîå ïðåíåáðåæåíèå îáùåñòâîì ëåäè.

Õîòÿ åù¸ íàêàíóíå ëåäè ãîòîâà áûëà ðâàòü è ìåòàòü èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî å¸ åäèíñòâåííûé  çà äîëãîå âðåìÿ èñòî÷íèê ñâåäåíèé î âíåøíåì ìèðå ñàìîçàáâåííî õðàïèò â îäíîé èç ñïàëüíûõ êîìíàò è ÿâíî íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ çàâåðøàòü ýòî óâëåêàòåëüíîå çàíÿòèå.

Íî ñåãîäíÿøíåå óòðî áûëî ñëèøêîì óìèðîòâîð¸ííûì äëÿ îò÷àÿííûõ âñïûøåê ÿðîñòè. Ê òîìó æå, øåñòîå ÷óâñòâî ïîäñêàçûâàëî Ãåðìèîíå, ÷òî òðèäöàòè ïÿòè ÷àñîâ ñíà îêàæåòñÿ äîñòàòî÷íûì äëÿ å¸ áûâøåãî ó÷èòåëÿ, à ïîñåìó ñêîðî ñëåäóåò îæèäàòü åãî ïîÿâëåíèÿ íà êóõíå, ñ ïðèñòóïîì çäîðîâîãî àïïåòèòà.

…Øîêîëàä. Íàäî äîñòàòü ïîáîëüøå øîêîëàäà. Íåèçâåñòíî, âñòðå÷àëñÿ ëè ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï ñ äåìåíòîðàìè èëè ñ êåì åù¸ ïîäîáíûì, íî âèä ó íåãî ïîçàâ÷åðà áûë èñòîù¸ííûé íå òîëüêî ôèçè÷åñêè.

Ãåðìèîíà ðàññåÿííî îòëîìèëà è îòïðàâèëà â ðîò êóñî÷åê ñëàäêî-ãîðüêîé ïëèòêè. Êòî æå ïåðâûé ðàññêàçàë åé î öåëåáíûõ ñâîéñòâàõ øîêîëàäà? À, íó êîíå÷íî. Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí. Êàê äàâíî ýòî áûëî… Âñ¸ ëè ñ íèì â ïîðÿäêå? Íå çàáûòü áû ñïðîñèòü Ñíýéïà.

Ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà óëûáíóëàñü ñâîåé áåññîçíàòåëüíîé ôàìèëüÿðíîñòè, íàïîìíèâøåé åé èõ õîãâàðöñêèå ðàçãîâîðû íà òðè ãîëîñà. Íèêîìó òîãäà íå äîñòàâàëîñü ñòîëüêî ôàìèëüÿðíûõ îáðàùåíèé, ñêîëüêî ïðîôåññîðó Ñíýéïó, è, ïðÿìî ñêàæåì, îí ñàì ñòàðàëñÿ ýòî çàñëóæèòü. Êàê òàì Ðîí, Ãàððè? Ãàððè òåïåðü ãåðîé, äàæå Ãåðîé, è îíè ñ Ðîíîì òîæå, íî Ðîí òàì, âî âíåøíåì ìèðå, à åþ Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà ïîñëå òð¸õ åäâà ïåðåæèòûõ ïîêóøåíèé ïðåäïî÷¸ë íå ðèñêîâàòü. Äà, ãëàâíûé Âðàã óæå áûë ïîâåðæåí, íî ñîçäàííîå èì çëî åù¸ íå ïåðåñòàëî ñóùåñòâîâàòü.

Îäíàêî òåïåðü ïîâåðæåíû è âðàãè Ãåðìèîíû. Îíà ñìîæåò âåðíóòüñÿ è íîðìàëüíî ðàáîòàòü, æèòü… ìîæåò áûòü, äàæå ëþáèòü.

Î íåò, ýòî óòðî îïðåäåë¸ííî ñ íåé ÷òî-òî òâîðèò! Èëè âñ¸ ïðîùå? Â êîíöå-òî êîíöîâ, êîãäà åù¸ ïîñëå Õîãâàðöà îíè íî÷åâàëè ïîä îäíîé êðûøåé?..

Ãåðìèîíà ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü íà ïðèãîòîâëåíèè çàâòðàêà. Âîçðàñò è ãîðìîíû øóòÿò øóòêè äàæå ñ íåé, óæå áûëî äëÿ âñåõ ïîäîøåäøåé ïîä îïðåäåëåíèå «çàìóæåì çà ðàáîòîé». Ïðîøëî íå òàê ìíîãî ëåò, íî òå÷åíèå èõ áûëî ñëèøêîì áóðíûì. Ïîìíèò ëè îí äåâî÷êó, áîëüøå ãîäà çàñòàâëÿâøóþ åãî õîäèòü â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî ïîñëå êàæäîãî îïàñíîãî ýêñïåðèìåíòà? Îíà âîò íå çàáûëà áëåäíîãî õîëîäíîãëàçîãî ìóæ÷èíó, ñ íåïåðåäàâàåìûì ñàðêàçìîì öåäèâøåãî: «Ìèññ Ãðýíäæåð!» ïðè ìàëåéøåé ïîïûòêå î í¸ì ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ.

Ïåðâûì çâóêîì, ÷òî óñëûøàë, ñïóñêàÿñü ïî ëåñòíèöå, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíýéï, áûë òèõèé æåíñêèé ñìåõ, ðàññûïàâøèéñÿ ïî êóõíå õðóñòàëüíûìè êîëîêîëü÷èêàìè. Ðåôëåêòîðíî ïåðåéäÿ íà áåñøóìíûé øàã, ïðîôåññîð ïðèáëèçèëñÿ ê äâåðíîìó ïðî¸ìó è îñòîðîæíî çàãëÿíóë íà êóõíþ.

Ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà ñòîÿëà âïîëîáîðîòà ê íåìó, è íà ëèöå å¸ èãðàëà óëûáêà, ïî êîòîðîé Ìàñòåð Çåëèé îò÷åãî-òî ñ áîëåçíåííîé îò÷¸òëèâîñòüþ ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñìåõ îòíîñèëñÿ ê ñàìîìó ñòðàøíîìó è óæàñíîìó ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ Õîãâàðöà – ê íåìó. Èìåííî ê íåìó-ïðåïîäàâàòåëþ, íå ê íåìó-÷åëîâåêó… íå ê íåìó-ìóæ÷èíå. È òóò æå, ñëîâíî â íàñìåøêó, èç-çà òó÷ âûãëÿíóëî óòðåííåå ñîëíöå, è åãî ÷èñòûå ëó÷è îñâåòèëè ôèãóðó Ãåðìèîíû Ãðýíäæåð. Êîãäà-òî – óïðÿìîãî ð¸á¸íêà, ïîòîì – ÷óòü íåóêëþæåãî íàçîéëèâîãî ïîäðîñòêà, òåïåðü – ìîëîäóþ æåíùèíó â ïèêå ñâîåãî ñèÿíèÿ. Ê ýòîìó ñèÿíèþ íåâîçìîæíî áûëî îñòàòüñÿ áåçó÷àñòíûì, è îí øàãíóë, áîÿñü è æåëàÿ êîñíóòüñÿ, îùóòèòü…

Ãåðìèîíà íå âçäðîãíóëà, êîãäà ñèëüíûå ðóêè ñîìêíóëèñü âîêðóã íå¸, íàîáîðîò, ðàññëàáèëàñü, îòêèäûâàÿñü íàçàä, ãëóáæå â åãî îáúÿòèÿ. À ïîòîì ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó, âñòðå÷àÿñü ñ áåçäîííûì ÷¸ðíûì âçãëÿäîì, è, óëûáíóâøèñü ÷óòü øèðå, íåãðîìêî ïðîèçíåñëà:

- Êàê äîëãî âû çàñòàâèëè ñåáÿ æäàòü, ïðîôåññîð Ñíýéï, ñýð… Ñåâåðóñ.

Ó å¸ ãóá áûë ñëàäêî-ãîðüêèé ïðèâêóñ øîêîëàäà.

_Written by: __Ëèíà___

_08.10.02_


End file.
